Nateiplier One-Shots! (Requests accept)
by InkyRebel
Summary: NATEIPLIER (MARKIPLIER X NATEWANTSTOBATTLE) IS MY YOUTUBE OTP! You guys can request! :P And NO hate. Don't like the ship, don't read. ;3
1. Requests?

**HOI! I'mA tEmMiE! Just kidding XD Anyway, here is the unpopular ship one-shots NATEIPLIER! Markiplier X NateWantsToBattle!**

 **I know, I know. It is COMPLETELY not famous as Septiplier BUT I love it too much so... NATEIPLIER ONE-SHOTS! You guys can request!**

 **Mpreg, Crossover, humor, smut... Wait, I am bad at smut. NO SMUT.**

 **Anyway, comment bellow! ;P**


	2. New Gamer (MPREG)

**Sure, Nateiplier is not famous as Septiplier. But I love it more. Annnnnnnnnnnnd, after FNAF The Musical, I FELL IN LOVE WITH IT!**

* * *

 **Author's POV**

* * *

After more than an hour of editing all night, Mark was already dead tired. The channel grew a lot. He has impressed for being one of the greatest YouTuber in the world. It was hard and gave a tension. At least he had someone who could be a time of peace. Nate. He also had a channel. It was not as big as Mark's. But it was great. But he did not have as much work as Mark.

Nevertheless, they lived alone together. But the two also felt alone means to be just them. Of course, they had friends. But at home, just the two, it was kind of lonely.

Mark lay on the bed and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Nate entered the room. He looked at Mark and smiled. He put pajamas and went to bed. He lay next to Mark. The sleepy YouTuber smiled as he felt his husband at his side. Nate kissed his cheek. Mark managed to open her eyes a little and kissed him. Nate broke the kiss and looked into his husband's eyes. His eyes looked tired, but not sleep. It almost seemed that he was ill.

\- Hey, you're right, Nate? You look sick... - Mark asked.

* * *

\- Uh... Yes... I must have eaten something that did me good. But I'm fine now. - Nate replied, smiling.

Mark nodded but he still distrusted. Nate lay in bed beside him, and began to sleep. The man with dyed hair slept, but with suspicion and concern still on his mind.

Next day, Mark's POV

I woke up and did not want to get up. The bed was so comfortable... but I felt that Nate was not there... I wake up my eyes lazily. He was not even there! Well... He should have woken up earlier... Since this is not very common from him. Still, he should be fine. I hope...

I went back to sleep, but soon I was awakened by the sound of someone throwing up. I widened my eyes and looked around. Bathroom. I got out of bed and ran there. I opened the door and was surprised. Nate was throwing up in the toilet. I sat beside him and took a few light slaps on his back.

After 1 minute, he stopped and leaned against me.

\- Nate, are you okay? - I asked.

He breathed a little before answering me.

\- Y-Yes... But... Can you leave me alone for few minutes?... Ok? I need to do something. - He pushed me out of the bathroom.

I wondered. But if he was talking about had to do something alone, who was I to stop him?... Just his husband... Nah... I hope. But I admit I'm fucking worried.

It had been minutes he was there! OMFG, how long it will take?! Did something happened to him?! Something bad?! Is he sick?! Oh! Can he run the risk of death?!

My thoughts were broken when Nate opened the door, holding something strange, smiling. I just walked up to him, worried.

\- Nate, are you okay?! What's it?! Are you sick?! It's very serious?! How did you get this?! When?! You have to go to the hospital?! You will need cirug- he put his finger on my lips.

\- I am. One important thing. No. More or less. From you. After we "slept" together. Yes, in some months. And yes, depending on how we decide how it will be. -

I was more confused... What did he mean by that?! I think he must have noticed my confused face. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hands.

\- Well... Let's say we have a new person living here? -

\- Who? Oh, someone is going to move here? Let me guess, Felix. He's no money, of course he come here. -

\- It's not Felix. -

\- Oh... Um... Jack? -

\- No. -

\- Mat? -

\- No. -

\- So, who? -

He rolled his eyes. He took my hands and put them around his stomach. I admit, I more confused...

\- Mark... We will be parents... - he smiled.

It took me a few seconds to finally understand... OH MY FUCKING GOD HE IS PREGNANT!

\- Y-You... i-is...? - I was hoping to be real.

\- Yes. I'm pregnant. - He smiled and cried a little happiness.

He showed me the pregnancy test. Two lines. HE IS FUCKING PREGNANT!

\- I-I... I WILL BE A DADDY! - I hugged him.

Nate started laughing. I was careful in the embrace not to hurt the baby. Even if it does not have feet still... Wow, I could not be happier in my life!

\- I do not believe this is happening... - I said, the point of happiness crying.

\- Believe. Is happening. - He kissed me.

I smiled and kissed him again. I was so happy. We will be a family! Smith Sharp Fischbach family. Yeah, it sounds good.

* * *

 **4 months later, author's POV**

* * *

Nate was already 4 months of his pregnancy. Moody swings had begun a long time. Mark loved him very much, but his moody swings were very difficult to put up with. It was kind of hard when he wanted to record and Nate was asked to Mark buy something he wanted. It was always something disgusting. A strange combination.

They had already spoken in their channels about Nate's pregnancy. Most fans congratulated, especially girls cheered this happen since admitted dating... Mark still believed they were seers... Nate just laughed of his face.

The minority... Kinda... Hatered them... or homophobic or... Few were "shippers" hardcore of Septiplier. But these Haters did not bother them one bit. They were so happy. It did not matter at all. Just... Nate's cravings that bothered.

Mark was in front of the computer in his Steam account, choosing something to record. When Nate hugged him from behind. Mark gave a little startled scream.

\- Hiiiiii Marky! - He said, in a cute way.

Mark frowned. Since when Nathan Smith Sharp talk that way? He looked at Nate.

\- Um... Are you okay...? -

\- Of course I am! could not be better, love! -

Mark continued to distrust him. Nate continued with a smile. Mark knew exactly what that smile meant. He sighed.

\- What you want to eat? -

\- Hehe, spagetti, ice cream, pickles and sausage! -

His husband did his best not to vomit. He imagined the taste of that filth. Even feeling he was going to be sick, Mark agreed, even though he'd end up throwing up anyway. But then he noticed something.

\- But... Nate... we have no pickles and ice cream... -

\- Why, then go buy. -

\- Bu-But... -

\- Now. - his mood changed to anger.

Mark was frightened at the time and quickly agreed. He got dressed and took the wallet and keys. Before leaving, Nate gave him a kiss, smiling.

\- You have changed mood? New one... - Mark thought.

He smiled at Nate and left home. He went to the car. Well, Nate was better at driving, but Mark got better at it. He went to the market, of course, covering a little face. Walking on the street, one of the largest and famous channels in the world, it was difficult. The fans screaming your name, to then call more attention from people. Urgh, it was difficult.

He bought Nate's food and then went to the car. Just imagining Nate eating it, I was already showing an eagerness to Mark. It was not long until he gets home. He entered and did not found Nate. He climbed the stairs and found Nate in bed, watching some videos on your computer.

\- You took too long, heh? - Nate said.

\- Um... Traffic was like hell... - Mark defended.

\- Anyway, you can prepare my food now? - He asked, making a cute face.

\- Y-Yes, love... -

Nate smiled. Mark went downstairs and prepared the food. In a moment he was about to put something more on food. Vomiting. And Nate could eat and LIKE anyway... It was not long until he finish preparing the mixture and climbed the stairs again.

When he entered the room, Nate looked at him and smiled. He took the food and began to eat. Mark looked at it, almost throwing up.

While Nate ate, he noted Mark, and an idea came to mind.

\- Eat a little. -

\- Uh... No thanks... -

\- I'm not asking. -

His eyes widened. So he ate. Before not long, he wanted to spit it out. Nate began to laugh.

\- Urgh... Sometimes... I hate you... - Mark said.

\- I know. - He winked.

* * *

 **1 month later**

* * *

Nate was already 5 months pregnant. It was the time to be able to make an ultrasound and see the baby's gender. But none of them knew. The two had decided it would be natural birth. It might be painful, but it was simpler. Nate spoke he was strong enough. Mark just laughed of his way.

Mark slept on the couch, Nate sat beside him, watching TV. He smiled and rubbed his 5 months belly. Just imagine that in a few months the baby would come, it filled Nate determination.

Then he opened his eyes and gave a little jump. Mark slept so heavily that not noticed. Nate looked at his belly and smile. He began to shake Mark.

\- Mark! Mark! Mark! Wake up! -

His husband didn't even woke up. Nate sighed with a little anger.

\- I made waffles. -

He shifted a little, but did not wake. Nate noticed that was lying in the extreme. He rolled his eyes.

\- Sister Location is out... -

Mark woke up in time.

\- Sister Location?! It is not even October! Shit Scott Cawt- he fell to the ground.

Nate said nothing, just stood still, laughing like crazy internally. Mark got up and looked at Nate, noticing the lie.

\- Say what was... -

\- Nothing! I wanted to give you a small jumpscare, my favorite TV show is now, the baby kicked for the first time, I'm hungry and your snoring is like hell. -

\- Ah... But you never said anything about- his eyes widened.

Nate smiled, realizing he noticed what he wanted to say for a while. So Mark went to his stomach and his face was plastered on his husband's stomach.

\- Hey, baby, you kicked, huh? Can you kick for Daddy? Mommy already felt your kick. Now Daddy can too? - He said in a baby voice.

Nate chuckled. He loved to see Mark being a goofball. Well, it always happened so he could laugh a lot every day. So far, no kick.

\- Aww... Please... Just a little kick... - he made sad puppy dog eyes.

\- I think he/she will not look for your sad puppy eyes, love - he laughed.

\- Do not underestimate the power of the sad puppy eyes, Natey! -

He rolled his eyes and laughed. After 1 minute of sad puppy dog eyes, a kick. Mark smiled like crazy and looked at Nate.

\- I said not to underestimate the power of the sad puppy eyes! - Mark said.

Nate laughed.

\- Okay, okay, I will not underestimate! - he laughed.

Mark smiled and rubbed Nate's stomach, who smiled. Another kick. It was strong. For a baby who had given the first kicks im a minute ago, he or she kicked strong.

\- He/She is strong... pulled from my side of the family - Mark said.

\- What a lie! Not long ago I beat you at arm wrestling! - Nate said.

\- Uh... I let you win!... Like a good husband does! - Mark tried to disguise.

\- Of coooooourse. - Nate rolled his eyes and smiled in sarcasm.

* * *

 **3 months later, Nate's POV**

* * *

I was already 8 months pregnant... Wow... Just 1 more month and my baby will be with the parents... I think I'm more excited for this than for Sister Location... We-Well... Both. What was interesting is that the baby would be born in October. And Sister Location also "born" in October. Mark thought about naming him or her with the name of a FNAF character.

For boy Freddy, Foxy, Spring, Fredbear, Ennard.

For girl: Chica, Mangle, Ballora, Baby.

For both: Bonnie.

He is kind of weird... Because of it I like him. I admit I like Bonnie.

My clothes did not fit me a long time. But now 8 months and near the time of this baby out of me, I was like a balloon of so big. This was already weighing... My back ached all day and could never find a nice position to sleep... and my mood changed very quickly. Perfect for torturing Mark, hehe.

I took that Mark had gone out with Jack and Felix to record a video for my secondary channel. He did not want me stir me much because of the baby, but what can I do? I need some adrenaline and some scares. So why not FNAF 4 to prepare for the coming soon? The baby will like horror and tension.

A few minutes later, Mark's POV

Jack and Felix were great friends, but also came to be annoying when it came to who would be the mine and Nate's baby's godfather. The two were idiots. Now I know why I am their friends.

It was the same competition who would be the godfather to get home. I was unlocking the door, and they kept that.

\- Come on Mark! I'm your best friend! And very good with kids! - Jack spoke.

\- But I know Mark a lot longer than you! - Felix spoke.

\- What a lie! - Jack said.

They continued to argue. I just opened the door and looked at them.

\- You two, shut up. Me and Nate will decide TOGETHER baby's godfather. So not worth just talking just to me about it. -

\- Ok... so we can go and talk to him?! - Jack asked.

\- No. - I said, coming in and closing the door.

From inside the house, I could hear the two speak 'danmit'. I just laughed at them silently. Then suddenly I heard a scream. Nate! I started running around the house. Oh my God! I wonder what happened to him! Is the baby?! Now?! One month early?!

I climbed the stairs and went to the room. Open the door.

\- Nate?! What happened?! Are you alright?! It's the baby?! Now?! We need to go to the hospital?! Need-

\- Urgh... I hate that bunny sometimes... Motherfucker... - Nate muttered.

I was confused. I looked at Nate, he was in the chair in front of computer. And I was on the front page of FNAF 4. He... PLAYED FNAF 4 ?! I said not to do this... It may be bad for the baby! He looked at me.

\- Hi, love... - he smiled nervously through.

\- Nate, I told you not to play these games... The tension and jumpscares can be bad for our baby - I held Nate's hand - is only for the good of both of you... -

Nate chuckled.

\- Mark, look, I'm fine. It's just some small jumpscares. It would be worse if it were my first time playing it, but it's not. It need not be so protective. OK? - He kissed my nose.

I nodded but it did not make me calmer. Even if he keeps saying it's okay, I can not stop worrying about him... I'll be crazy idiot protecting him...

* * *

 **One month later, Author's POV**

* * *

Nate was already 9 months pregnant and could be born at any time. Mark was CRAZY protection with Nate. He could not even go down the stairs without Mark try carry him. Another thing he could not do. Carry him. Mark was not as strong for that.

Nate was in the kitchen, eating as usual. Mark entered the kitchen, a little nervous and trembling.

\- H-Hi, Nate... A-Are you all right ...? -

\- Yes. But I do ask. Are you alright? -

\- O-Of c-course! O-Of course I am! I'm so good! 100%! 100% right! -

Nate raised an eyebrow and sent the look. Mark began to sweat, he could not resist the look. It seemed that penetrated his soul. And digging there, thinking all the truths of the story of his life.

\- OK! THE TRUTH IS THAT I AM NERVOUS! THE DOCTOR TOLD YOU CAN GIVE THE BIRTH ANYTIME! OMFG CAN NOT TAKE THIS PRESSURE - he threw himself face down on the living room couch.

Nate looked at him with wide eyes. He went to Mark and sat beside him.

\- Love, how many times have I told you not to worry? Look, I'm fine. The baby is good. You are always with me and that's enough. No need to worry so much. OK? - He tried to calm him down.

Mark looked at him. Nate has a calming and loving smile. He remained concerned.

\- I... I balance a little... But continue worrying! -

\- Okay, okay, if you regularly. -

\- If something happens, just call me. -

\- Okay. -

\- If you are wanting a massage, call me. -

\- Okay. -

-Can I really trust ...? -

Nate gave a sincere smile.

\- Of course. Do not worry. But, for God's sake, take that bathroom Boxing bank! -

\- But... It's more comfortable for you... -

\- It's an order. - Nate sent the look.

Mark gulped.

\- Okay, okay, I'll, love... -

* * *

 **A few days later, night**

* * *

The two were sleeping, tired. They had recorded a video together and had to edit to post. They were exhausted. Nate layed down right he could, his stomach was huge and this made it very difficult. The baby kicks also bothered him enough. This child was kicking like a horse. That was bothering Nate as hell.

Mark's arms were around Nate. That made him crack a smile. But that does not eased the baby kicking and uncomfortable position. A few minutes later, the baby finally stopped kicking. Nate was surprised but eased a bit. He went back to sleep, but that stopped when he felt a pain.

\- A-Auch...? -

He stood a little careful not to wake Mark. He slept like a rock. Nothing could wake him. Nate looked at his stomach. The pain had stopped. He sighed with relief. But suddenly, the pain came back and stronger. He began to breathe deeply.

Part of the covered between his legs was a red liquid. He opened his eyes and began to shake Mark.

\- Ma-Mark... W-Wake... - he shouted.

Mark fell off the bed, sleepy. He got up slowly.

\- Argh... Na-Nate...? -

Nate held Mark's hand tightly.

\- It's now... -

Time skip

In the hospital waiting room, Jack, Felix and Mat waited for news. It had been a while since the process began. The three were concerned.

\- Do you think Nate is okay? - Jack asked.

Felix was about to respond, when a cry scream heard from the operating room. The three eyes widened.

\- I think he's fine. - Mat said.

Time skip

The three were asleep but worn chair. It was 3 am. And it had been a while they heard the scream. Then a nurse came out of the operating room.

\- Sharp Fichbach? -

She looked at them and giggled. She returned to the operating room.

Nate was tired, but as soon as he heard the crying baby, managed to smile. The doctor, after cleaning the baby, gave to Mark. He held the child carefully. It was a girl. A smol sweet little girl. He held her with his good hand. For Nate broke the other.

\- Ma-Mark... - Nate said, weakly.

\- Y-Yes? -

Nate didn't spoke. Just raised his arms slightly, showing that wanted to hold his daughter. Mark smiled and gave the girl carefully for it. Nate, even tired, held her, looking at her face.

She continued to cry, but as soon as Nate began to hold her, she calmed down a bit. Nate smiled and kissed her forehead, making her calm.

The few hair she had was black like Nate's. Mark smiled at her. She kept her eyes closed, but it was a cute baby noises. They both smiled. Mark grabbed a camera and started recording, then speak to the quietly voice.

\- Hello, my name is Markiplier and... Today I have a video a little different... From what you can see, I'm not in the studio. I'm in the hospital... But do not worry. Well, you already know that Nate was pregnant 9 months with our baby. And I'm in a hospital, talking quietly, what do you think I'm doing? -

He pointed the camera to Nate's face, who smiled, and then to the little girl.

\- Meet Bonnie - Nate said.

Bonnie was still with closed eyes, but began to open them slowly. His eyes were Mark's. She looked at them, then at the camera. They both smiled.

\- So that's it... I just wanted to show the new family member. So thank so much for watching and we'll see in the next video, bye-bye -

Mark turned the camera off and kissed Nate, who kissed back. They were crying with joy. Bonnie was holding on Nate's clothing, trying to hug him. They both looked at her. They had a family. A beautiful daughter. All that the two always wanted.

\- Hey, who will be her godfather? - Mark asked.

\- Mat - Nate said.

They could hear two 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!' from outside and another 'OMG' too. They both laughed. Bonnie giggled too.


End file.
